1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to placing and removing waterfowl decoys in a field and, more particularly, to providing a tubular receiving member that is set in the ground for loosely receiving a vertical stake used as a support for a motion or stationary waterfowl decoy. The vertical support stake on the waterfowl decoy, when placed into the tubular receiving member, allows the waterfowl decoy to twist and turn with the wind to provide a decoy having a realistic motion. At the end of the day when the hunt is finished, the waterfowl decoys can be lifted out of the tubular receiving member to protect the decoys from theft and avoid premature deterioration of the decoys due to dirt, frost, freezing rain, or snow until the next hunt when the decoys are quickly and easily positioned in the same formation or pattern by simply inserting the vertical stakes of the decoys in the previously positioned tubular receiving members. With this invention the support stakes on the waterfowl decoys are neither pushed into the ground or into holes in the ground that must be drilled when the ground is frozen.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years hunters have used various types of decoys to assist in harvesting waterfowl. A common type of waterfowl decoy used on land is called a waterfowl decoy displayed on a stake.
One example of a waterfowl decoy displayed on a stake is a_typical motion waterfowl decoy, such as a goose decoy. This decoy is normally a shell decoy that has a rust resistant metal support stake with a standard washer welded to the stake approximately one inch from its top end. The decoy has an opening in its back that is just large enough in diameter to receive the support stake. To use the decoy, the support stake is partially driven into the ground, leaving approximately 14 inches, more or less, above the ground and the top of the stake is guided into an opening in the back of the decoy as the decoy is lowered into place. A standard washer is welded to the stake to prevent the decoy from sliding all the way down the stake and resting on the ground. The washer supports the decoy above the ground and allows about one inch of the support stake to protrude up and out of the back of the decoy. The loose attachment of the decoy to the stake allows the decoy, with the slightest wind present, to wobble and tilt with a lifelike motion.
The decoys used by a hunter can number as high as 200 units and are displayed in a variety of patterns to entice flying waterfowl to land in or near the decoy spread and blind. The decoy spread is placed near or around the hunter's blind where the hunter and possibly one or more hunting companions wait for their quarry. The decoys are usually placed in position (set up) well before shooting time, which is at sunrise, or earlier. Normally, the decoys are retrieved after the hunt is finished or at the end of the day, to prevent theft or disfigurement of the decoys from dirt, frost, ice, or snow. Care must be taken with the handling and use of decoys so as to not change their pristine, natural appearance. Mud or dirt from the field is probably the biggest contaminate. The more natural appearing the decoys remain, the more attracting qualities they display. The decoys are almost always used in harvested grain fields, or other fields that hold a food supply.
Stake mounted types of waterfowl decoys are usually deployed in low light and all kinds of weather conditions. Wind, rain, snow and freezing conditions make this type of motion decoy or any decoys that use a support stake difficult to use. For example, when the ground is frozen, holes must be pre-drilled or punched into the ground before the stake and decoy can be put in place. In addition, the placement of the decoys in low light conditions presents many problems. The stakes used for Canada geese are painted flat black to resemble waterfowl legs and have a red tape or paint marking at their top for identification. If a stake is placed in the ground without the decoy being attached or in position, on the top end of the stake, the decoy will then have to be placed onto the stake later. This process usually requires two hands to complete, and is best done by handling and placing only one decoy at a time onto a stake. This requires two steps which can be time consuming. The first step being the placement of the stakes into the ground and the second step being the placement of the decoy on the top of the stake. If the decoy is placed on the stake before the stake is inserted into the ground, two hands must be used to prevent the decoy from falling off the stake.
This method of inserting the stake into the ground while the decoy is on the stake can damage the area where the decoy meets the stake, especially when a hunter pushes or pounds on the decoy to push the stake into the ground when the ground is very firm or contains stones. In addition, when setting up decoys in the early morning when the lighting is poor, a desired spread pattern may not be achieved. Even with artificial lighting, it is difficult to see the whole decoy pattern. Thus, changes in the decoy pattern may have to be made after first light, or sunrise.
When setting up or retrieving decoys during rain, snow, or when the ground is wet or muddy, it is important that the decoys are not placed on the ground. When removing the decoy stakes, a clump of mud usually remains stuck to the supporting stake, and must be wiped or washed off in order to insure that contamination of the decoys does not take place during handling and storage. This task, when multiplied by the sheer number of decoys being used, can become very labor intensive.
During very cold conditions, the ground may be very firm or frozen and inhibit the use of supporting stakes. Die hard hunters will resort to drilling a support stake hole into the frozen ground with a drill or punching a hole into the ground in order to insert the supporting stake. After the hole is drilled or punched, the supporting stake must be inserted immediately before the hunter loses track of the location of the hole. During snowy, or frozen conditions, this task is almost impossible to accomplish. If no hole is pre-drilled or punched into the frozen ground, a metal stake may bend, and a plastic stake may break when insertion is attempted.
During severe wind conditions, the decoys may be blown off their stakes because they are not rigidly attached to their support stakes; they are only loosely coupled to the supporting stakes. If a decoy is blown off its stake, it will have to be repositioned on its stake in order to be effective, and may suffer from mud or other contamination upon falling on the ground.